Stephanie and the problem
by Brian Fullerton
Summary: An uncle of Uncle Jesse comes by the Tanner household to tell them about slavery.


An Extra Special Episode of Full House  
  
[INT. KITCHEN Evening. DANNY, JOEY, and JESSIE are cleaning up after a big dinner when MICHELLE runs through the kitchen door with  
STEPHANIE chasing after her with a squirt gun.]  
  
STEPHANIE: Get back here you little rug rat!  
MICHELLE: I didn't do it! Daddy!  
  
[DANNY steps in between them and holds STEPHANIE]  
DANNY: What is this about?  
  
[STEPHANIE glares at DANNY then turns around to the stairs. Footsteps is heard going up stairs then a door slamming.]  
  
JOEY: What's wrong with her?  
DANNY: I dunno She's been acting strange lately. Michelle do you know anything?  
Michelle: No way, Jose!  
  
[Everyone smiles]  
  
DANNY: Well, you get your little Mexican butt upstairs and apologize to your sister, I'll be up there to talk with her when I'm done with these dishes.  
JESSE: Danny, the way you wash dishes you'll be done in about 5 weeks.  
DANNY: I'm not that bad.  
JOEY: Let's just say that if you scrubbed those dishes any longer, there would be nothing else to scrub.  
  
[DANNY smiles and throws soap suds at JOEY and JESSE]  
  
CUT TO:   
  
[INT BEDROOM. STEPHANIE is laying down on her bed face down crying. MICHELLE ENTERS.]  
  
MICHELLE: Stephanie?  
  
[STEPHANIE ignores her but stops crying. MICHELLE steps closer.]  
  
MICHELLE: I'm really sorry for going through your backpack.  
  
[STEPHANIE lunges up out of bed and pins MICHELLE]  
  
STEPHANIE: Don't you even say a word of what you found to Dad, you hear me rug rat?  
MICHELLE: What's so important about some white powder?  
STEPHANIE: It's not just white powder, Michelle. It's called cocaine and I'm holding it for a friend.  
MICHELLE: The police officer at the school told me about th-  
STEPHANIE: Well, the police officer is wrong. And holding drugs for someone isn't illegal. It's only illegal if you use it.  
MICHELLE: I dunno..  
STEPHANIE: I'll give you my desert for the rest of the month if you don't tell anybody.  
MICHELLE: I want your boom box as well.  
STEPHANIE: What? No.  
MICHELLE: OOOOHH DAAAAAAD!  
STEPHANIE: Fine, you get my stereo. Just don't tell anyone.  
  
[DANNY WALKS IN]  
  
DANNY: Don't tell anyone what?  
  
[STEPHANIE walks over and hugs MICHELLE]  
  
STEPHANIE: That I love my sister so much. I just don't want anyone to get jealous.  
DANNY: Well, Michelle, I would hate to break up your little fanclub meeting but I have to talk to your sister. Go on downstairs and help Joey clean up.  
MICHELL: Ok, Jose.  
  
[Everyone smiles as MICHELLE exits the room. Sounds of footsteps are hearing going down the stairs. DANNY goes over to STEPHANIE and sits down next to her on the bed.]  
  
DANNY: What's been wrong with you lately?  
STEPHANIE: Nothing, Michelle has just been going through my bags and I told her to stop.  
DANNY: That's no excuse for chasing her around the house trying to kill her.  
STEPHANIE: It isn't?  
  
[DANNY smiles]  
  
DANNY: Has anyone told you about taking drugs yet?  
STEPHANIE: I know about drugs, the policemen at the school tell us.  
DANNY: DJ told me that she found cocaine in your backpack.  
STEPHANIE: Why is everyone going through my stuff!?  
DANNY: That's not the point. I want you to take the cocaine and throw it away.  
STEPHANIE: Then Sharky will kill me!  
DANNY: Sharky will not kill you.  
  
CUT TO  
  
[INT. LIVING ROOM. SOMETIME LATER. A BLACK WOMAN is sitting on a chair with everyone in the house telling them some sort of story.]  
  
STEPHANIE: It is so hard for me to grow up normally, BLACK WOMAN with all of the pressures of drugs. Now sharky is going to kill me for throwing away his snort.  
BLACK WOMAN (BW): You do not know anything about pressures, little girl. Imagine when you are 10 years old and you are taken away from your home to work for an old man in a place you did not know existed and beaten if you did not obey them.  
  
[Confusion amongst the TANNER HOUSEHOLD]  
  
JOEY: What are you talking about?  
BW: I am talking about slavery.  
JESSE: What's that?  
BW: Ever since white plantation owners decided that they didn't need to pay their workers anymore.  
DJ: Plantation owner?  
BW: Let me tell you a story. During world war 2 a man named Hitler decided he didn't like the Jews so he killed them all off.  
DANNY: What about the Indians?  
BW: I don't think he knew about the Indians.  
  
CUT TO  
  
[EXT. HOUSE. BW is tied up to a post. DANNY is holding a whip with the rest of the TANNERS standing by.]  
  
[DANNY whips BW]  
  
DANNY: What's your name?  
BW: Black Woman, sah.  
DANNY: It's Jem!  
  
[DANNY whips BW]  
  
DANNY: Now what's your name!  
BW: Black woman, sah!  
DANNY: I'm not going to tell you again!  
  
[DANNY whips BW]  
  
DANNY: What's your name?!  
BW [weakly]: B-bla  
  
[DANNY whips BW]  
  
DANNY: If you do not answer me correctly this time I will lynch you! Now what's your God damn name!?!  
BW: Jem, masah. It's Jem.  
  
[DANNY puts the whip away, satisfied and BW falls to the ground bleeding. VARIOUS TANNERS go and assist her wounds.]  
  
JOEY: You did good, son. You did good. Ain't no one's gonna hold it against ya.  
BW: I failed Joey.  
  
[BW stands up]  
  
BW: But don't take MY word for it!   
  
CUT TO  
  
[INT. STUDIO. LITTLE GIRL IS SITTING THERE.]  
  
LITTLE GIRL: I liked this story because of the interesting ending.  
  
FADE TO  
  
CREDITS 


End file.
